Es geht nicht mit Dir Es geht auch nicht ohne Dich
by randoom
Summary: Drabbels zu Chucks und Blairs Gedanken. Spielt in der zweiten Staffel, ist also kräftig in Arbeit
1. Chuck: The butch with the Scotch

Drabbels – Ich kann nicht mit Dir, aber es geht auch nicht ohne Dich. (1)

Chuck: The butch with the Scotch

Und wieder einmal war es soweit: Chuck Bass saß alleine an der Bar. Na ja, nicht ganz alleine. Er hatte ja noch seinen Scotch... und das dumme Gefühl in der Magengegend, das ihn vor die schwierige Wahl stellte: Den aufkommenden Kummer mit dem Scotch ertränken oder etwas gegen den Schmerz tun. Aber wenn er etwas tun wollte, selbst wenn er nicht total gelähmt wäre... was wäre es?

Blair war ihm im Grunde doch egal. Sie hatte ihren Marcus mit dem Lord-Titel und er hatte jede Menge anderer Mädchen... Die aber alle total uninteressant waren.

Wem machte er hier überhaupt was vor? Er hatte es ihr doch selbst gesagt: Er hatte sich den ganzen Sommer versucht abzulenken. Er hatte es bitter bereut, ihr nicht gefolgt zu sein. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie einen Chuck entdecken könnte, der ihr nicht gefiel. Und er hatte Nate die unausweichliche Wahrheit gebeichtet: Er war in Blair verliebt. Aber...

ja, wenn nicht dieses verdammte ABER wäre.

Es war, als wäre er innerlich blockiert.

Was fand Blair an diesem Gockel? Okay, er war reich. Er hatte einen Titel, den Chuck nicht hatte und auch nie bekommen würde, er war ein zivilisierte Brite, er war ein Lord... Okay, Chuck war eindeutig am Arsch.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und stierte in die Gegend. Er fühlte sich irgendwie taub.

Diese Blockade. Er hatte keine Chance. Der einzige Ausweg wäre gewesen, Blair gerade eben das zu sagen, was sie wollte. Drei dumme kleine Worte. „Ich..."

Chuck raufte sich die Haare. Selbst in seinen Gedanken konnte er sie nicht aussprechen!

Er brauchte einen Plan. Er war Chuck Bass. Er bekam immer was er wollte. Es war alles nur eine Frage von Zeit und Geld und Geld war bekanntlich ein Synonym für Zeit. Also ging es nur um Zeit, zweifache Zeit... seine Gedanken schweiften ab, die drei Gläser Scotch, die er sich grade eben unbewusst zugeführt hatten, benebelten seine Gedanken. Ein Plan, er brauchte nur einen Plan und alles würde gut werden...


	2. Blair: The foolish girl

Blair: The foolish girl

"Chuck!", rief Blair ihm hinterher, als wäre sein Name das einzige, was ihn zum Stehen bleiben bewegen konnte. Es war ihr schleierhaft, warum sie ihm überhaupt nachgelaufen war. Er hatte sich James gegenüber schrecklich verhalten und damit auch Blair selbst in den Dreck gezogen. Aber dieses verletzte Gesicht, dass er einfach weggelaufen war... das musste doch etwas bedeuten...

Er blieb tatsächlich stehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fixierte sie.

"Ich weiß, was dir die Nadel bedeutet. Du hast sie Nate geschenkt, als es mit euch anfing", sagte er fast schon sachlich.

"Ich war heute bei Nate. Ich dachte, James soll sie haben."

Was ging ihn das an? Sie konnte die Nadel jedem geben, den sie wollte. Es war nur eine Nadel. War es doch, oder? Was konnte das schon für Chuck für eine Bedeutung haben? Es war kein besonders kostbares Geschenk. All den Schmuck, das Kollier, was er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Das waren alles teure Sachen gewesen, die viele, viele Dollars gekostet hatten, mehr als doppelt so viel, wie das kleine silberne Herz.

Chuck blinzelte. Es schien, als konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. Sein Blick senkte sich zum Boden. Konnte er ihr wirklich nicht in die Augen schauen? War er so... beschämt?

"Fühlst du für ihn denn das gleiche wie damals für Nate?"

Diese Frage entwaffnete Blair. Was sollte sie antworten? _„Nein."_ oder_ „Chuck... warum siehst du nicht, dass mir je jemand so viel bedeuten könnte wie du?" _Aber sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie würde ihm damit nur neue Munition geben um sie zu verletzten. Er nahm es nicht halb so ernst wie sie. Für ihn war sie doch nur ein weiteres Mädchen, das er kannte und das er haben wollte. Es war ein Spiel. Ein grausames Spiel. Ein bitteres Gefühl machte sich in Blair breit.

Sie starrte ihn an. Schaute ihm fest in die Augen, jetzt da er sich wieder traute ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

Sie traf eine Entscheidung. "Ja, tu' ich", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme und mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ihr selbst ein wenig angst machte.

Und von einer auf die andere Sekunde merkte sie, wie alles um sie herum kippte. Sie hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie triumphierend aus der Sache herauskommen würde, dass Chuck irgendeine schwache Antwort geben würde, so tun würde, als wenn er den Streit gewonnen hätte. Blair dachte, sie wäre die Gewinnerin. Aber jetzt sah sie: In Wirklichkeit waren sie beide die Verlierer.

Chuck schien nach Worten zu ringen, so als durchsuchte er sein Gehirn oder sein Herz nach irgendeiner passenden Antwort um Blair dazu zu bewegen ihre Antwort rückgängig zu machen, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Um irgendwas zu tun. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er sah nur zerstreut aus, verwirrt, aufgewühlt. Verletzt.

"... ah... wir sehen uns in der Schule."

Das war alles, was er abschließend heraus brachte. Seine Stimme hatte schwach geklungen, sie hatte leicht gezittert, als hätte es ihn unendliche Kraft gekostet, wenigstens diesen Satz hervorzubringen.

Blair überrannte eine Welle der Schuld, des Kummers, die all die Bitterkeit, die sie gerade noch gefühlt hatte, davon spülte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch leer.

Eine Sekunde der schrecklichsten Art von stillem Schweigen verstrich. Chuck hatte die Lippen in unendlicher Beherrschung leicht aufeinander gepresst. Blair starrte einfach nur nach vorne. Immer noch taub und leer. Was hatte sie da nur getan?

Dann ging Chuck, mit auf den Boden gesenkten Blick.

Blair spürte eine neue Welle, eine Welle von Tränen, in sich aufkommen und in ihren Augen aufsteigen. Es erschien ihr so irreal. Hatte sie eben noch tatsächlich geglaubt, es sei alles nur ein Spiel für Chuck? Wie konnte sie das nur glauben? Chuck, so geschlagen zu sehen brach ihr irgendwie das Herz und sie wusste, wie schrecklich falsch sie gelegen hatte und wie dumm sie gehandelt hatte.

Hatte sie, oder? Aber... ein letzter Rest zweifel blieb. Vielleicht war es dumm, vielleicht war es aber auch die richtige Entscheidung. Sie konnte nie sicher sein, ob Chuck sie genau so liebte, wie sie ihn. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt...

Trotzdem... eins war Blair bewusst: Auch wenn Chuck ihre Nadel vielleicht nicht verdiente.... James war nur ein unwichtiger Typ in ihrem Leben, der die Nadel nie zu schätzen wissen würde. Ihm gehörte ihr Herz nicht. Keins der beiden.


End file.
